smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Asmodeus (AoC Universe)
"Let your heart burn with passion...'not 'anger..." :: ''- The Lord of Sin, Asmodee'' 'Asmodeus, the Lord of Sin '''is a demon prince who presided over the Azmodian Empire from around -90,000. An insidious schemer and pragmatist, he was the first demon prince to set up a kingdom, and maintained it throughout the Hell on Earth period despite attacks from nearly all sides during his struggles with the other princes. Lore From the Seeds of Discord came seven Princes of Hell, who slammed into the crust of Middle Earth and burrowed their dark entrils deep into its surface, permanently entrenching them into the atmosphere of the planet, and also becoming a corrupting influence on its magic. From there they, using their telepathic powers, enslaved the local sapient populations by forcing them to build magnificent fortress of black stone, known as citadels, where the princes would give orders to their subjects and also receive worship from subordinates. Asmodeus was the first demon prince to arrive on Middle-Earth, and he instantly set about making life miserable for everyone else. Realising that he needed a strong labour force to build the kingdom he desired, the Lord of Sin created the Incubi and Succubi. The Incubi were male sex demons who terrorised bachelors at night by robbing them of their virginity, and forcing them to produce children that would serve in the Azmodian Empire. The Succubi were female sex demons who attacked both bachelors and the married, destroying relationships and spreading their adulterous presence across the nations. The leader of the Succubi was Lilitu, the Shadow's Mistress, a proficient practioner of the dark arts. Asmodeus took her to be his wife and life mate. At the same time, he also approached Lilu and took him to be his husband, effectively creating a three-way marriage. As Emperor of Azmodian Empire, the Lord of Sin openly encouraged adultery and licentiousness, sending his Incubi and Succubi agents to stir up discord in towns and cities by breaking people's marriages and trust in each other. He also promoted prostitution by using Lilitu as a sex symbol to market to the impressionable young females of the native races. He had no compunctions about doing this at all. Thus, red-light districts were set up all over Azmodia, under the oversight of the ironically-named Sisterhood of Fidelity, who organised the running of these districts. Asmodeus also created and corrupted an artificial world-tree, Asmoggsil, in order to terrorise people into believing that Yggdrasil was actually there. End The Azmodian Empire collapsed following the Sin War, where the Carnal Armies of the Alliance of Common Peoples overthrew Asmodeus and banished the prostitutes. Duterius referred to the red-light district as "one of the most disgusting things" he had seen in his life - and he'd been present since the beginning of time. The end of the Sin War did not have to mean the end of the Black Empire. After the Earth Watchers were stationed on Middle-Earth's orbit, he began his dreadful campaign of corruption, culminating in the intoxication of the Watcher chain of command, with Yeqon right up to Lord Shemyaza becoming corrupted and falling into sin. After going through the Fleshing and founding Terris Aurum, Asmodeus' agent, Princess Lilith, brought her own end of the plan into action, by pulling at Shemyaza's conscience from the darkness and driving him to madness. This madness prompted Yeqon to advise Shemyaza to find a female mate among the native populations of the new planet, which resulted in several high-profile failed relationships. These failures only served to further damage Shemyaza's mental state, to the point where he abandoned his throne at a critical point in search for true love. His anointing presence gone, the other Watchers were just as easy brought down, and they now followed their mad King into oblivion. Shemyaza later allied himself and his Watcher-Angels with Lilith and her Succubi, helping them to free Asmodeus from his prison complex during the Second Sin War. Trivia *Asmodeus goes by many different names: Asmodee, Azmodan, Ashmoedai, etc. We don't know why he did this; it is possible that he is attempting to fool people by going under different personnas. *Asmodeus' precise sexual orientation remains a mystery. He is in a same-sex relationship (with Lilu, the leader of the Incubi) but he is also in a different-sex relationship with Lilitu, leader of the Succubi. *His epithet, the ''Lord of Sin, is borrowed from the epithet of the Lesser Evil in Diablo of the same name. It is also a reference to the fact that Lust was seen as a severe sin during the age of Mythos. *Asmodeus is responsible for creating the Incubi and Succubi, races of male and female demons who infect mortals with uncontrollable lust. *The Lord of Sin is aware of the existence of other lust spirits, but is yet to interact with them in a canon sense. Category:Homosexual characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Bisexual characters Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Characters of both genders Category:Princes of Hell Category:Characters with unknown sexual orientations Category:Royal Characters Category:Villains Category:People with supernatural power